My Fragile Butterfly
by 6MissSparklez9
Summary: Megatron tries to find out what Starscream was thinking about him all these years. But it also starts to create more problems within the two. May even drive Starscream farther away from Megatron. Maybe even closer. M for SLASH content
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another Megatron and Starscream fic, OMG these two are my favorite TF pairing. But anywho, I hope you enjoy! Rated M cuz im getting really paranoid. (TFA)**

Chapter 1

Starscream flew across the command center. A dent in his cheek plates, his left wing bent an a way no seeker could imagine, a cracked optic, and energon lines ripped out, causing Starscream's abdomen to be covered in the glowing pink liquid.

"What? No sarcastic comment my dear Starscream?" the Tyrant asked as he looked at the frail frame beneath him. Starscream just looked at Megatron and lowered his head.

"Go to pit," the seeker said. His voice was flat, with no sarcastic tone. It bugged him, it wasn't like Starscream.

Megatron loomed over the broken seeker, crimson optics grimacing at his foolish, idiotic, beautiful second in command. Wait beautiful? Did he just say beautiful? No, Starscream is NOT beautiful, he is stupid, a coward, and he, the all powerful, cold tyrant certainly can't have "feelings" for his SIC. Megatron scowled at such an idea and slammed his foot onto the defenseless seeker. Starscream howled with pain and he was quickly his optics offlined and he was left unconscious on the floor.

oOoOo

"Ugh, where am I?" Starscream groaned lifting his head, up from the berth.

"Oh, looks like vou are avake," Icy commented while he fixed Starscream's twisted left wing. "Megatron dropped vou in your voom, 'Blitzwing repair zis fool' he growled at me. So sit still, your ving is starting to look like zose origami thingz zose vittle squishy things enjoy so much."

"Wait, Megatron dropped me here himself, not Thundercracker or Skywarp?" Starscream asked, confused.

"My same veaction, he has veen acting very unusuval lately, don't vou agree?" Icy questioned as he wielded wires back together. Starscream nodded and sat quietly while Icy fixed his frame.

oOoOo

Megatron sat in his desk, frustrated with what he called Starscream…beautiful. It drove him insane, Starscream is his SIC and he couldn't possibly have… "feelings" for that imbecile. But every time he beat the frail seeker, he always admired that his petite frame, so beautiful, perfect. He screamed and he wiped everything off his desk. Datapads falling to the floor. A few screens cracking, which leaved small shards of glass everywhere. He grunted and he stormed out of his room, walking towards Starscream's quarters, where the seeker was being repaired by Blitzwing.

"STARSCREAM!" The tyrant yelled as he bursted through the doors.

"Ok so don't stress out your wings and you will be fully functional in 3-" Blitzwing was cut off when Megatron came storming into Starscream's berthroom. Starscream jumped and scooted as far as he could on his berth to get away from the angered tyrant. Who knows what he is mad about now. Just a few hours ago Megatron twisted his wing in the most obscure nature. Just because he walked into Megatron's room with a cube of energon.

"BLITZWING, OUT! NOW!" Megatron roared. Blitzwing nodded and rushed out of the SIC room.

"STARSCREAM. EXPLAIN!" Megatron shouted. Starscream had his arms over his head. He peeked an optic through a little slit between his arms.

"Explain what?" Starscream said flatly. Again! No tone in his voice, it was annoying him. Where was the sarcastic personality? The talking back? He couldn't take it! Megatron grabbed Starscream's arm, and slammed him into a wall. Starscream winced, at the sudden movement. Megatron put an arm on the seekers right wing and an arm over his head, their faces just centimeters away.

"Explain what is going on with you," Megatron said calmer now. He liked where he had Starscream, he found him almost cute. He actually wanted to _kiss_ the stupid fragger.

"Oh you want to know what is going on?" Starscream said, this time with a hint of sarcasm. "Well you must know that you don't treat me with the respect I deserve! I regret the first time I met you! You never treated me with respect after you made me your second in command! Every time I try to give you suggestions, save you from death, sometimes not even do anything, you have your way to always twist my wires and bend my limbs! _You failed me yet again Starscream! You are a fool, idiot, a coward Starscream._ Everyday! You don't understand how I feel when I hear this, its always been for you, _Starscream the coward, fool, imbecile, idiot_. I have always admired you, worshipped you, honored you. And you want to know something, I even loved you. That's what's going on. Are you happy now? I told you! Now let me go!" The steaming seeker pushed the larger mech off him. Megatron was dumbfounded for the first time in his life. He looked at Starscream, hot tears rolling down his face, optics wide, his cheeks flushed.

"Starscream, I…" Megatron started, reaching out a hand to the trembling seeker at the doorframe. He touched the seekers arm lightly. This motion startled the fragile seeker. He motioned his arm away harshly.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU SLAGGER!" Starscream shrieked. Megatron lifted a hand to hit the seeker again, but before he could bring down his hand. The seeker was dashing down the hall, he could hear his sobs echoing the dark halls and his turbine heels clicking across the floor. _Starscream_ loved _me? _Megatron thought. _When I met Starscream, he was so young, so naïve, so…perfect._ Megatron thought.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Starscream sat in his seat at the War Academy graduation, back straight, legs crossed, and head high. He was the valedictorian in his class. Everyone admired him, loved him, wanted to be him. _

_ " Now we present our highest ranked flyers. Who will be led by our valedictorian, Starscream!" The dean announce. Starscream stood up, and 5 other seekers followed. They all stood In a line, Starscream in the middle. _

_ "Seekers, transform!" Starscream announced in a strong tone, just like a leader. They all transformed and took the sky. Displaying a dazzling air show that would make anyone drop their jaw in awe. _

_After one more loop, the landed. Starscream gracefully landed, as if he were to stand on a cloud. Starscream looked up from his performance, smiling greatly. Everyone giving him and his team a standing ovation. Starscream took his awards and sat back down. _

_After the graduation, the seeker heard the whispers._

"_Starscream is just so perfect, I wish my son was just a good as him!" "He is going to make a wonderful commander someday!" "If his father were here now, he would be so proud!" Starscream smiled at everything he heard. _

_The boastful seeker dropped his certificate. "Oops!" He mumbled to himself. He bent down to pick it up but another hand already grabbed it and picked it up. _

"_You seemed to have dropped this, Starscream," a strong voice spoke. Starscream knew that voice. He watched videos of the tall mech standing before him. _

"_Let me introduce myself, I am Megatron, Leader of the-" the tall mech started._

"_Decepticons!" Starscream continued. "Oh wow! I-I can't believe I am talking to you sir! I admire you, honor you, worship your teachings and beliefs! You are my idol!"The seeker said in awe and glee._

_Megatron chuckled, "I am glad to meet you, I am looking for recruits, seekers in particular. I am thinking of having you join my army. You displayed a wonderful performance today. A valedictorian, a top flyer, a _seeker_. I like you, why don't you come with me back to my ship for some high grade?" Starscream nodded eagerly and Megatron offered an arm. Starscream was surprised by the gesture, but took it. Starscream liked Megatron, as a leader yes, but the mech also felt feelings for him. Starscream gripped Megatron's arm and followed._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

The seeker was so obedient back then. So easy to train. Didn't complain or whine as much as he did now. He missed that. He walked back to his room arms crossed and head down. When he arrived in his private quarters, he locked the doors and commed Soundwave.

:::Soundwave to Megatron:::

:::Soundwave; present:::

:::Report to my quarters, NOW:::

:::Affirmative:::


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ahhhh summer break has been awesome. Lol not really. I have just been sitting at home most of the time skyping ****gurlindacornr(look her up on , she is my bestiest frieeeend) and writing, drawing, and reading. But anywho back to the story!**

Chapter 2

"Megatron: unbalanced, feelings: uncertain," Soundwave monotone voice stated.

"I know! Its bothering me and I want it to be driven out of my processer!" Megatron rumbled.

"Problem: not in processor; in spark, Spark: un-operational," Soundwave responded.

"Query: do you _love_ Starscream?"

"UGH! Certainly not! Not that idiotic, stupid, beautiful fool!" Megatron quickly realized what he said when he saw Soundwave's visor widen with shock. "AHHHHH!" Megatron screamed as he punched the wall behind him.

"Soundwave, go find Starscream and go into his internal systems and find out what Starscream really thinks of me." Megatron ordered. Soundwave bowed and nodded. "Dismissed."

oOoOo

Starsceam locked himself in a small closet near the back of their base. He found a metal box and sat in it, crying his eyes out. _Megatron never cared about me, I can't believe I actually liked him. Well now he knows what I really think of him. He might try to kill me again and this time replace me with that annoying spider Blackarachnia. He is supposed to respect me like a second in command, take my advice, listen, not twist my wings to look like scrap! All I wanted was for him to notice me, he pays more attention to that aft kissing Lugnut more than me, actually, he barely pays attention to me… Last week he threatened to replace me when I told him we were low on energon. What is wrong with me, why did I even fall for that slagger, he would never love me. Ugh, he is right I am a fool. A stupid fool. Ever since the day we met, Megatron was so welcoming, so nice, he was so gentle with me. Ugh I wish I never met that mother fragger! Why do I continue to love him. There is nothing to love. Its useless. What is the point of loving someone who doesn't even love you back? _Starscream thought, he wiped his optics but only received more energon tears.

What the seeker didn't know was that Soundwave was just outside the door. Listening in on his thoughts. Soundwave didn't know that the seeker was so emotional, well actually he knew seekers in general were very emotional. But Starscream, wow, Megatron gives him such a hard time. He always acted like a…what do humans say? Oh yes, 'badass' around Megatron, always shooting him in the back, gossiping about who knows what about him to his trine mates, and always finding ways to kill him. But Starscream, the most narcissistic he knew, having _feelin_gs? No that was absurd! In addition, actually _liking_ Megatron? After everything he has done to him? He _had _to go tell Megatron, the large mech wouldn't believe it. Oh for sparks sakes, NO ONE WOULD BELIEVE THIS! He quickly rushed through the halls of their rocky base towards Megatron's quarters.

oOoOo

"Did you receive the intel I desired?" Megatron said gruffly.

"Information: Acquired, Starscream: unbelievable," Soundwave responded, he was surprised yes. He wanted to see his leaders reaction when he heard what he had to present.

"Well, go on with it. What does Starscream really think of me?"

"Starscream: emotions…interesting. Emotions: Starscream…loves you." Soundwave said, slowly, he himself was trying to comprehend what he had found out before.

"Starsceam? That mech capable of loving someone? H-he isn't even w-worthy to l-love me," Megatron responded, trying to get this through his processor. _How would Starscream love me, ME! I mean, yes I am quite the mech, but…how? _

"_You don't understand how I feel when I hear this, its always been for you, Starscream the coward, fool, imbecile, idiot. I have always admired you, worshipped you, honored you. And you want to know something, I even loved you."Starscream's voice ringed in his head._

_Wait he said he even loved me…what is that supposed to mean?_ Megatron thought.

" How would he love me?" Megatron tried to say in the sternest voice he could. His voice was a little shaky hearing this news. It hit him like a million bullets.

"Starscream: not full intel received. Ask him yourself." Soundwave responded. He looked up and Megatron nodded slightly.

"Why would Starscream always attempt to kill me? He certainly doesn't love me if he would do _that,"_ Megatron scoffed, certainly Starscream didn't love him in he tried to kill him countless times.

"Starscream: craves attention, Megatron: lacking respect for his SIC," Soundwave retorted.

_Me? Lacking respect to that puny mech? Ha, he doesn't even deserve it, with these lies Soundwave is telling him. _Megatron thought.

"Where is Starscream anyways?"

"Location: closet in the back of the cave."

"Thank you Soundwave, you are dismissed," Megatron said as he waved his hand at Soundwave to leave. The monotone mech bowed and turned his heel to leave the room.

"Wait! Soundwave, how long has Starscream loved me?" Megatron blurted out. Soundwave sighed looked over his shoulder. And took a deep breathe.

"Always," and with that Soundwave left Megatron's room. Leaving the tyrant to think for himself.

_Ugh Starscream, you are such a difficult second in command. I can't kill you like I do with my previous SIC. Ugh why do you have to be so beautiful, ever since I met you, Sleek, sparkling wings, petite frame, beautiful legs, high cheek bones and your smile. Oh my gosh, I think Soundwave is right, maybe I do love Starscream. Ugh what is wrong with me? No I don't, I'm not in love with that imbecile, that idiot, ugh I need to get this straight. My head is spinning just thinking about it…_Megatron thought, rubbing his helm.

"I have to go find Starscream," Megatron mumbled to himself. He stood up from his desk and walked down the dark cave halls.

He turned a corner and then heard the soft sobs of an all too familiar seeker. He reached the closet and pulled on the handle. Locked. So Megatron overrided the lock with his own code. And it opened with ease. He found the magenta seeker in a metal box, crying, and curled up into a small ball, under a single flickering light. His wings flickering and shaking with every shaky breath and sob. Starscream looked up, optics puffy from crying.

"What do you want? If you came here to kill me, put my remains in this box, no one will notice. I am sure that aft kisser of yours, Lugnut, will surely enjoy my termination." Starscream said hoarsely.

"I didn't come here to kill you, I came here for answers," Megatron responded.

"I thought I already gave you answers," Starscream retorted.

"I'm looking for more _specific _ones this time," Megatron exclaimed.

"Well, you're not getting them, why would I give you anymore?" Starscream lifted his head, wiping his energon tears away, scowling at the leader above him. Megatron's crimson eyes, grimaced at his response. "Why would I give you anymore, _Lord_ Megatron?" Starscream said, rolling his optics and continued to scowl at his leader. Megatron bent down, leveling himself down to the curled up seeker. He stroked the crying mech's faceplates,

"Starscream, please," Megatron said softly. Thank goodness no one came here, he didn't want any of the other Decepticons to see him, so…sympathetic towards the crying seeker.

"Please what? Tell you what you want, so you can get back to beating me to a pulp? I told you what is going on with me, I told you everything. What else is there to tell?" Starscream said as he tried to blink away his tears.

"Well, Soundwave was here and-"

"Yeah, yeah I know, he was listening to my thoughts. That telepathic, mind reading jerk,"

"Because I told him to," Starscream, looked up from his curled up ball, looking at Megatron.

"Why would you do that? What did you need from my 'foolish' mind?" Starscream asked, shocked.

"Ugh I can't take it anymore, Starscream. I can't stand seeing you like this, crying, defenseless; it drives me insane when I don't hear your back talk, sarcasm, everything, even when you shot me in the back day after day. So you want to know why asked Soundwave to read your mind? Because you said you loved me, _LOVED ME_, I needed to know if that was true, it bugged me like how Lugnut never shuts up. Because you want to know something, I can't you out of my head, your devious personality, your sneaky mind, even your evil laugh it rings in my head all the time…" Megatron said as he held Starscream's small claws in his own palms.

"W-what are you trying to say?" Starscream stuttered as he gripped Megatron's digits with his shard claws.

"I love you stupid fragger, ok I admit it I love you," Megatron said as he drew closer to Starscream. Starscream sniffled and giggled, like a sparkling when they just received a new gift from their parents.

"Haha, you old slagger I love you to, I always have, ever since I met you I found you attractive," Starscream said as he plastered a small smile on his face, blushing so much it almost matched his magenta plating. "Why are you just telling me this now though?"

"I always loved you I guess, I just brushed off this feeling because I didn't know better. I always wondered why I never killed you because I easily could like I did my previous SIC. I needed you, oh Primus Starscream every time I try to get rid of you, you always come back. When you came back to us, after those cumbersome assassination attempts you repeated every day. Do you remember that?" Megatron chuckled as he moved closer to the seeker.

"Haha, yes, every night, Lugnut and Blitzwing dumping me into the river below. I couldn't take it anymore, so I came back," Starscream laughed as he hopped out of the box he was sitting in and leaned on Megatron's broad silver chassis. "Hmm, you're so calm and sweet when you're not in front of those idiots in the control room," said Starscream as he smiled up at his leader.

"I am _not_ 'sweet' where in the Pit would you get _that_ idea?" Megatron scoffed, lifting his head up to look away at the smiling seeker.

"I would get that 'idea' here, oh _Mighty Megatron_," Starscream hummed as he turned Megatron's head back to him. Leaning towards the mighty leader, the seeker planted a kiss on his mouthplates. Megatron smirked into the kiss, Starscream giggled and embraced his broad shoulders. He picked up Starscream from the small space they were occupying and carried the seeker bridal-style in his arms. Starscream wrapped his arms around the cold tyrant's neck delicately and kissed the mech's chest. Megatron chuckled and kissed the seeker forehead lightly.

"Say you love me," Starscream said as he nuzzled his leaders chest.

"Not unless you say it first, you little slagger," Megatron laughed, his chest rumbled and Starscream could hear every vibration and Megatron's spark beat.

"Hmph! You said it before," Starscream whined, like a small sparkling asking for extra energon sticks. Megatron laughed and lifted Starscream's head and kissed his SIC's mouth plates,

"Hmm, slag I don't know why, but if fraggin love you," Starscream whispered in the kiss.

"Oh I love you too my little fool, always and forever," Megatron responded as he broke the kiss. Megatron kissed Starscream's nose and chuckled as Starscream tightened his grip on his neck.

Megatron walked to the command center, Starcream in his arms,

Starscream's head suddenly jolted up,

"What? Is something wrong?" Megatron said concerned.

"What if that bucket of bolts, Lugnut and that crack head, Blitzwing see us? Lugnut isn't very fond of me, and he dreams of being with you all his life. Oh what am I talking about, Lugnut wants to fraggin 'face you every minute of every day! He such an aft kisser! Oh And Blitzwing! When Random sees us, who knows what song he will start singing and the ideas he will be thinking!" Starscream said nervously. "Oh and Blackarachnia…who knows what that organic spider thing will do!"

"Oh stop whining, they try one thing I will crack their heads," Megatron said sternly.

Starscream mumbled and pouted as he buried his face him Megatron's chassis, Megatron laughed lightly and shook his head.

oOoOo

"And the next thing I know, Megatron vushes in to Starscream's quarters and yells at me to get out! Zen 10 minutes later I find Starscream vunning down ze hall, in tears!" Random babbles on to Lugnut who obviously didn't care.

"Blitzwing, Starscream never cries. Even after the most torturous acts our Mighty, Fearless, Leader Megatron ever brought upon him!" Lugnut replied.

"Vell, I still zink zat Megatron and Starscream have someting for each other!" Random cackled.

"NO! THE MIGHTY LORD MEGATRON WOULD NEVER FALL FOR THAT TRAITOR STARSCREAM!" Lugnut retorted. Scoffing at the idea, having his faceplates glow pink. "Starscream isn't even worthy enough for Megatron to have,"

"HAHAHAAAA! AND LIKE VOU ARE?" Random bursted out laughing, falling on his back and banging the floor with his arm.

"Oh will you two pea-brains shut up? Megatron and Starscream would never be together, that's just absurd! They hate each other, and constantly try to kill each other! And not to mention-"Blackarachnia was cut off when she saw Megatron walk in with Starscream in his arms. And Starscream was…smiling? Whoa, what is going on…

"Looks like I beat you Skywarp! From base to the farthest mountain in Detroit and back!" Thundercracker said as he flew in, Skywarp in hand.

"Oh shut up Thundercracker, you started way before I said go anyways!" Skywarp retorted, "But fine you win, I'll pull the little stunt you have planned for Starscream and Mega- oh Primus…what did we miss?" Skywarp commented as he looked over to Megatron and Starscream. Starscream in Megatron's arms, smiling…"Oh Primus seriously what happened?" Skywarp asked.

"My same reaction 'Warp," Blackarachnia whispered to the seeker next to him.

"OOOH! ARE YOU GUYS IN LOVE!" Thundercracker and Random said in unison looking at each other with the most foolish smiles planted on their faces. Lugnut looked at the two and huffed.

"LORD MEGATRON IS NOT INLOVE WITH THAT TRETUROUS SEEKER!" Lugnut shouted. The voice booming though the base. Starscream looked up from Megatron's chest, scowling at Lugnut with his blood red eyes, a shocked look plastered on his face. Megatron looked at Lugnut, eyes beaming down the large mech like a million shots from his fusion cannon.

"_Excuse _me?" Starscream shrieked at Lugnut. Starscream jumped out of Megatron's arms, grabbed his hand and dragged him over to Lugnut. Megatron stumbled at the harsh pull at his arm.

"You watch that beak of yours you oversized scrap ball!" Starscream screamed as he jabbed a claw in his face. Megatron stifled in laughter at his love's rant towards Lugnut.

"Lord Megatron are you going to allow this? This, this, traitor…well look at what he is doing!" Lugnut stuttered.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Starscream finally shut up after he yelled at Lugnut for 30 minutes straight. He glared at the large mech and he walked over to Megatron who was sitting in his throne. He couldn't take Starscream's yelling after 10 minutes. Starscream walked behind his master's throne and draped his arms delicately over his neck.

"Anyone else have anything to say about our relationship?" Starscream asked as he had a death stare locked on Lugnut. Lugnut quickly shook his head and continued to gape in awe at the two.

"Any of you tell a soul about this I will not hesitate to have my dear SIC rip out your sparks," Megatron growled, "Especially the Autobots, if they find out about our relationship, that would give them a possibility to have the upper hand in this war. If that useless Autobot, Prime hears about this, who knows what he will do," Everyone in the room nodded, now that the one of the two most powerful mechs in the universe have united, they were scared as Pit. They didn't want to get on any of their bad sides this time, Lugnut especially was worried. Looking at the two, how evil they were, they were…dare he say perfect for each other. It pained Lugnut, he _loved_ Megatron, he just hoped that no one would find out. (Yes no one knew that Lugnut loved Megatron, totally! ha im so funny!) But to see Starscream, the seeker who shot his beloved leader in the back, day after day after day, insulting Megatron behind his back, taking countless beatings for his failures, what did Megatron see in this little slagger?

"Now if you don't mind, I have important plans to go discuss with my SIC, so try to keep this place in order while I- I mean we are gone," Megatron rumbled, standing up from his throne and offering an arm to his new love. Starscream smirked and stuck his tongue at Lugnut, and took Megatron's arm and gripped it tight, practically hugging it. Then they stepped out of the dark and gloomy command center and into the hallway leading towards Megatron's personal quarters.

Once they were out of sight, Skywarp grabbed his bondmate, Thundercracker's hand and warped them into their own private quarters.

"OH MY PRIMUS! SCREAMER ACTUALLY GOT WHAT HE WANTED!" Skywarp gleefully giggled.

"I wonder what 'important plans' the two are 'discussing'," Thundercracker smirked.

"Ha, 'important plans' my aft! The important plans are going on under Megatron's berth sheets, and they won't be discussing anything, its gonna be screaming and moaning, mostly from Screamer," Skywarp scoffed. Thundercracker chuckled and tackled his bonded on the berth and kissed him. Skywarp giggled and returned the kiss,

"Here, lets discuss some 'important plans' my dear," Skywarp said as he pulled Thundercracker deeper into the kiss.

oOoOo

Megatron looked backwards, checking if they were in the clear from the control room. He smiled when he didn't hear Lugnut's uncontrollable crying anymore, _Good, we are safe_. He then without warning swiftly picked up Starscream in his arms again, having the seeker hook his ankles to his waist, one of the seeker's arms draped over his neck, and another pulling Megatron's faceplates into a kiss. Megatron grabbed Starscream's pert and petite aft and turned the corner to enter Megatron's private quarters. Megatron punched in the code to his room and the key and they both entered, still in their lip lock. The door locked behind them and Megatron sat on his berth with Starscream still intertwined to him. Their glossias battled for dominance, tasting each others mouths', Starscream bit the bottom of Megatron's lip lightly, then breaking their little lip lock to kiss his leader's nose.

"Hmm hmm, why did you always try to kill me? Day after day?" Megatron asked as he hugged his seeker close to him.

"Well all I really wanted was for you to notice me, I always thought, that you never really liked me, and that you liked that idiot Lugnut more than me," Starscream responded softly when he nuzzled his leader's broad chest, and curled up in his lap. "I liked you for a really long time, and I always thought that you never loved me, earlier today when I screamed in your face about how I thought you never cared and how I loved you, by the way love, I am so sorry for doing that. But anyways, it felt like you were driving me away, I loved you a lot, really, and it just seemed like every time you told me that I had failed, I thought you would never love me. So I hated you, but I just kept my interest in you secret, between my trine and I only. But I guess Random figured it out, always teasing me about it too,"

"Oh Starscream, my little fool. You never failed me, you are a wonderful SIC, I don't regret ever hiring you. You are beautiful, it pained me when I hurt you, I never realized I was in love with you until today really. It was just a weird feeling that made me go crazy, not the feeling I get from Lugnut's constant talking, so much different. I shook it off, but it always came back. Also every time I said you failed me and bent you out of shape, I regret. I mean I had to act that way towards you too, I was supposed to be the fearless, cold tyrant, feared by everyone," Megatron said as he looked down at the magenta seeker.

"Oh I certainly feared you," Starscream said and he pushed Megatron down on the berth, Lying on top of his leader's chest, an arm curled around Megatron's neck and the other tracing circles on his shoulder plates. "You know what else I fear," asked the seeker deviously.

"And what is that my little evil seeker?" Megatron said as he propped an arm around Starscream's petite waist and another under his own helm to look at the seeker more properly.

"I fear that I will never find another mech like you, you evil fragger," Starscream said as he looked into Megatron's optics with an smirk on his faceplates. "Prove to me that you are worthy of being with me,"

"Rephrase that, prove that you are worthy enough to be with _me_," Megatron said sarcastically. "There is only one way to find out if you are even worthy enough to share my berth with me my little one,"

"Oh and I think I know what way that is, _Master_," Starscream said in the most seductive way possible, which made Megatron's cooling fans turn on. Starscream smirked and pulled Megatron into a very heated kiss, offlining his optics immediately. _Oh this is going to be quite interesting. _ Starscream thought as he wrestled for dominance over his partners glossia.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For those who have been waiting for the hot scene between Megsy and Screamer, here it is! I was kinda excited to write this part XD they r like my favorite TF pairing, so I Hope you guys enjoy! **

******WARNING: M-RATED SUBSTANCE AHEAD, SLASH/STICKY, IF NO LIKE, NO READ. SKIP CHAPTER AND READ ON FROM CHAPTER 4.******

oOoOo

Chapter 3

Starscream's wings arched as Megatron bit his lower lip, a small moan emerged from Starscream's vocal processors. Megatron smiled and broke the kiss, and trailed kisses down his seekers neck cables, sucking and biting the energon lines with his shard fangs. Starscream offlined his optics and his mouth parted slightly, face blushing, matching the color of his magenta plating. The silver tyrant shifted positions, sitting up, having Starscream straddle his waist, interface panels rubbing against each other, having both mech's cooling fans turn on. Megatron cupped Starscream's petite aft in one black hand, groping it. Starscream's claws delicately laced themselves behind Megatron's lower abdomen, intertwining his sharp digits together, pulling Megatron closer to him, scratching his orange cockpit glass. Megatron growled and trailed his glossia down his subordinate's neck cables, down to the tip of his cockpit. The warlord traced his hands up his SIC's broad wings, rubbing the thin wires and soft plating that connected his wings to his back. Starscream let out a soft hum and arched his back, wings flickering up and down. Megatron moved his hands to the tips of his wings and pinched them lightly, Starscream's optics widened and his claws scratched Megatron's back, Megatron winced but it was only a little scratch, not hard enough to draw energon.

One of Megatron's hands trailed down the side of Starscream's frame, pinching a cluster of wires at his hips. Megatron reached the Seeker's interface port and cupped it just barely touching the delicate metal.

"Hmmm looks like someone is getting hot down there," Megatron hummed as he rubbed the hot metal with a thumb.

"Mmm, slag Megatron, y-you slagging t-tease," Starscream stuttered as his leader traced circles on the hot metal.

"Open up," Megatron said, taping the magenta plating lightly.

"Was that a request?" Starscream teased, whispering it in Megatron's audio's.

"Order!" Megatron retorted.

"Command!" Starscream shouted.

"Yes!" Megatron replied loudly. Starscream quickly flipped back his panel, but was startled when Megatron picked him up, Starscream was still in the same position, legs curled around the tyrants waist and arms intertwined at Megatron's back. The large Decepticon sat atop his desk, having Starscream abdomen sprawled flat on his lap. Wiping datapads onto the floor below, but they didn't care, they could care less really. Starscream felt cold air hit his open port, but then felt a hot digit invade his wet valve. Quickly Starscream arched his back, griping to the edge of the desk like it was a life or death situation. A second digit then joined the already submerged first one, curling and scissoring inside his valve, stretching it for who knows what would happen next. As a third digit slipped into the small seeker's port, Megatron smiled as his seeker rocked his hips up to meet his digits moving in and out of his valve.

"Hmm, so tight, I can't wait to have that sleek little port of your around my cable," Megatron grunted.

"Ugh M-Muh-Megatron you s-slagger, Im going to overload," The seeker exclaimed as his wings flicked back and forth in arousal.

"No you will overload around my cable and mine only," Megatron purred as he slipped his digits engulfed out of the wonderful warmth of Starscream's valve. Starscream Megatron clicked his interface panel back, reveling a large, thick, spike. Megatron propped Starscream on his lap, face to face, Starscream looked down and his optics widened at the large, thick spike in awe.

"Impressive is it not?" Megatron asked smirking at the seeker's reaction to his spike.

"Hmph, I-I've seen bigger," Starscream stuttered, still gaping in awe at the spike extended before him.

"You're lying," Megatron laughed, shaking his helm with a smile on his face.

"Am not! How dare you excuse me of such a thing!" Starscream scoffed, lifting his head to the right, face pinker than energon, trying to not look at Megatron's face.

"I know you to well, Star,"

"I know, you stupid slagger," Starscream said, calming down somewhat to look at his lover in the optics. Starscream positioned his valve at the head of Megatron's cable. Starscream tried to slip his valve on Megatron's thick spike, but Megatron wouldn't let him. He grabbed his thighs before he could sink down, Megatron's spike was twitching with desire but he wanted to tease the little seeker first.

"Megatron!" the seeker screeched, looking at his leader with burning optics.

"Shhh, not yet," Megatron whispered evilly into his audio processors as he rubbed the head of his spike around the outside seams of Starscream's valve. "Patience is a virtue my little seeker,"

"Well screw patience you slagging tease!" Starscream snapped.

"Say that you are mine," Megatron purred, causing the seeker to flinch.

"I may love you but I am certainly_ NOT_ yours," Starscream muttered. Megatron pinched the tip of Starscream's wings, causing the seeker to flinch. Megatron trailed his hands down to the thin wires of Starscream's back, pinching sensitive wiring which caused the seeker to moan and dig his claws into Megatron's thick plating. Megatron growled into Starscream audios and groped his aft, and smacked it, hard. Starscream yelped and glared at Megatron.

"_Say _your_ MINE_," Megatron growled as he barely penetrated Starscream's valve with his spike. He rubbed the inside of Starscream's thigh with his finger tips. Starscream gasped and a trickle of lubricant dripped down the inside of his leg. Megatron lapped the lubricant with his finger and put it in this mouth. "Hmmm, Starscream you so sweet," He purred. "Now, say your mine,"

"I-I'm yours M-Megatron," Starscream whimpered.

"I can't hear you," Megatron growled, and groped the seekers aft hard again.

"SLAG IT MEGATRON I'M YOURS! I'M YOURS!" Starscream screeched. Megatron smiled deviously and let go of Starscream's thighs, allowing him to slip onto Megatron's huge spike.

"Oh slag Megatron, you're so big," Starscream said, adjusting to the spike in his valve. He rocked his hips and grabbed Megatron's chin, kissing him passionately. "I like it," Starscream purred. Starscream was flipped over, his abdomen on Megatron's desk and feet planted on the floor. Megatron slowly started to move in and out of Starscream's valve, searching for the seeker's sweet spot. Starscream gripped the side of the desk, claws scratching into the metal.

Slag was Megatron big, no rephrase that, HUGE. Starscream had interfaced with large mechs before, but Megatron. Oh slag Megatron was like the king of spikes, oh Primus, Starscream thought he would die when that slipped into his valve. Thank goodness his valve got stretched earlier and it was already lubricated.

Megatron started to drive harder in to Starscream; he soon found Starscream's sweet spot when he heard a high pitched moan.

"Oh yeah right there! Oh slag, frag me hard Megatron," Starscream moaned as he gripped the dark desk hard. Megatron smirked at the seeker below him, he grabbed Starscream's hip with one hand and another hand at his wing. He plunged deeper into the seekers valve, Starscream rocked his hips to match Megatron's spike.

"Oh frag Megatron, I'm gonna overload!" Starscream moaned. Megatron felt Starscream's valve start tightening around him. Slag the seeker was tight! He felt as if his spike was going snap off! He lowered his head to Starscream' exposed neck cables, biting and sucking them, causing the seeker to moan loudly.

Megatron was on the verge of overloading as well, slag the seeker was tight. Starscream's valve continued to close on him,

"Starscream, say your mine, say you love me!" Megatron roared.

"I'M YOURS MEGATRON! SLAG IT! I FRAGGING LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU SLAGGER!" Starscream shrieked. With two more thrusts, they both overloaded. Starscream's valve clenched itself around Megatron's spike, hard. Starscream felt Megatron's lubricant fill him, oh slag it felt good.

Megatron collapsed on Starscream, feeling the seeker's spark beat rapidly from the after shock of the overload. He picked up Starscream by the waist, The seeker curled his legs around Megatron's waist, with Megatron's spike still tucked in his port. He laid down on the berth the seeker on top of his chassis. Megatron tucked his spike away in its housing and Starscream closed his interfacing panel. Starscream placed his head down on Megatron's chest, listening to the hum of his leader's spark. The silver warlord stroked the seeker's wing softly; he looked down at the seeker and grasped his chin so Starscream could look at him. Starscream wrapped his arms around his leader's chest and scooted closer to his face. He kissed his leader chaste, smiling into the kiss.

"I love you," they both whispered to each other, smiling.

"You know, after four million steller cycles of fighting, I never thought I would be fragged and told 'I love you' by the infamous Megatron," Starscream giggled. "You know, when I told you that your visage was well, ugly, when we were stuck in space that one time, I didn't mean it," Starscream smirked again.

"Oh shut up, at least I wasn't the floating helm," Megatron growled, "I did enjoy carrying you around in my arm though, you were less irritating that way. I hope you are going to be like that again, because I promise never to hurt you again, I don't want you leaving me again anytime soon. I apologize for everything I did to you all those steller cycles ago, and I especially apologize for not respecting you like how I am supposed to treat a rightful SIC," Megatron held the seeker closer to him. "I want you to be my sparkmate,"

"What? But what about the war?" Starscream asked, shocked.

"I know, once we defeat the Autobots and rule Cybertron for our own, then I will bond with you, that with never change, I only plan to be with you. Only you, anyone who tries to change that, I will rip their sparks out," Megatron promised.

"Oh you always have a way with words Megatron," Starscream purred and kissed Megatron lightly on the lips. Megatron smirked and watched as his seeker fell into recharge on his chassis. He kissed his helm and fell into recharge himself, holding the seeker for eternity. Starscream was his, and his alone, and nothing would change that.

**A/N: CHAPTER THREE WAS FUN TO WRITE! While I wrote this, I had another idea for a Megatron/Starscream fic! I was writing chapter 1 for that at the same time so expect another fic I am going to be writing! Well this isn't the end of this story yet, I have many more chapters ahead, the next few may shock you a bit! And I have a feeling that some of you are going to ask WILL THERE BE MORE SMUT WITH MEGSY AND SCREAMER! Yes don't worry, one chapter only with smexy time? No, I cant even handle that! Anyways, favorite if you like my story and please review! Greatly appreciated! I would love you all for reviewing my story! Thanks guys! **

**~Bunny XOXO**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! XP

**A/N:** well! I have certainly been gone for too long! I dont like it! Not one bit! I finally got everything back! Besides my Laptop...im uploading this Authors Note from my iPad sooooo yeeeah...but anyways! I swear i will give some form of work now, as much as i can with my iPad! Its difficult cuz 1,MISTAKE CITY! And its not as efficiant as an actual keyboard...lol but this is just an update for this story My Fragile Butterfly i am at a bit of a writers block for chapter 4...but i know the chapters hence forth! Oh yes and guessss whaaaat! I am working on writing 2 other MegaScream fics cuz im an over obsessive freak for this pairing...x) One KittyCon(worship Krazifreak for me cuz she is perfect for making this), and one humanized x) yeah i like variety...or its just at 3 iN the morning the idea comes to me and it seems coolio! Damn i just said coolio...wtf...lol but anyways questions leave in the reviews or PM ME! A new chapter may come up soon! Oh yeah and school starts on the 27th so i will be back with classes and may be procrastinating even more...lol but anyways love u guys to bits! Sparklez out!


End file.
